Ignorance
by HalloweenBarbie
Summary: Remus Lupin's daughter Samantha is the Hogwarts Headgirl. This year a new student enters Hogwarts. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of the people you may recognize! **

"Welcome back Students!" Dumbledore said as he began his speech. "This year not only the first years will be sorted but also a transfer student from Durmstrang. Everybody please welcome Lynx Malfoy." When Dumbledore finished this sentence, I first looked to my left, where a tall red haired boy with freckles was seated and then to my right where this boy's twin was sitting. All three of our faces had the same shocked expression on it. The Malfoy's had another son? The arrogant and annoying little ferret had a brother who I guessed would be equally arrogant and annoying? And what is it with those stupid star constellation names? While I was rambling on in my head I didn't notice the tall, well built, blonde haired and grey eyed boy taking a seat on the stool. "Doesn't take much of a genius to figure out where he is going, right Sam?" I heard Fred whisper from beside me. And it dind't no one was surprised when the Sorting Hat finally yelled out "Slytherin!" and all of the snakes started clapping and looking cheerful. All but one. The newest addition to the Slytherin house didn't look happy, in fact he didn't show any emotions, a trait that was left over from Durmstrang I thought.

When Fred, George and I got up to leave Professor McGonagal was yelling my name. "Miss Lupin! My I have a word?"

"Sure Professor, I'll be right there!" I told her and motioned the boys to go ahead.

"What's up?" I asked the stern looking woman. "Well Miss Lupin as the head girl I would like you to show Mister Malfoy around the castle the next few days. He is in all your classes so please show and tell him everything he needs to know!"

Oh great…

Lynx was standing next to her, still not showing any emotions or saying anything.

"As you wish Professor." I answered. "Perfect!" was all she said and then she left.

"All righty! I am Samantha Lupin but everyone calls me Sam. Are there any particular places you'd like to see?" I asked him. He looked at me and started smirking, that stupid smirk I already knew from his brother. A few minutes passed and he still hadn't answered me.

I was starting to get annoyed. "Hello? Earth to Malfoy? Can you speak or do I have to use sign language?" I was hoping he was going to talk because the only sign I knew was showing someone the finger.

"Just show me the most important places." He said and I almost melted at the sound of his beautiful voice. It sounded a bit husky but jet silky like if he had just gotten out of bed. It fit him perfectly.

"The Dungens are down there, the library up there and the green house outside. Is that enough?" I joked and to my surprise he actually laughed.

"I guess you'll have to be a little more precise!" he said and offered me his arm to take "Shall we?" he asked his arm still extended with a little smile on his handsome features.

"We shall!" I told him taking his arm and started walking.

**All right guys this is my new story! I hope you like it! Please leave reviews they help me improving the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I will try to post one chapter a week! I'll probably update on Fridays or Saturday around noon!

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing you may recognize! **

Fred's P.o.v

"Where the hell is she?" I asked my twin in a worried voice. "Who knows what that snake did to her?" George kept staring into the fireplace in the common room before answering. "Oh come on Fred! I think Sam is capable of taking care of herself, besides she has just been gone for an hour or two. It's a big castle you know? It takes some time to show people around."

Just as George finished his sentence we heard the door to the common room open and saw a girl with bright purple hair enter the room, it was Sam.

Sam's P.o.v

I dropped Lynx off at the Dungeons after our walk around the castle. It was nice and we talked a lot but when I asked about his family he suddenly got quiet and our walk got awkward. I was really tired so I hurried to get back to my dorm room. I told the Fat Lady the password and she let me in, suddenly a red head appeared in front of me, it was Fred.

"Where have you been?" He asked me rather loudly.

"Well I …" Fred stopped me in mid sentence. "You know what never mind! It's your fault that we didn't get to do our back to school prank!"

I was starting to get angry. Why was he behaving like that? I didn't even try to answer because I knew it was useless when he was bitching so I just went to bed. When I got to the top of the staircase I heard Fred yell something after me.

"Oh yeah just leave Sam! It's what you do best!"

I was too tired to argue with him so I just yelled "Screw you!" down the stairs and went to bed.

The next morning didn't start any better. Apparently Angelina decided to join the early birds and got up at the crack of dawn waking up everyone in the room with her singing in the shower.

I got ready and went to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. I thought I was going to be all alone, because it was a Saturday and it was only 6:30. To my surprise I saw Lynx sitting all alone at the Slytherin Table, so I decided to sit with him.

"Hey there! What are you doing up so early?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same question. I didn't think you were an early riser." He replied.

I told him about Angelina's singing in the morning and he laughed. Like he actually laughed, a bark of laughter, much like Sirius'. I guess you can tell that they are related.

"You didn't answer my question from before." I told him.

"I couldn't sleep. Those beds are a joke, way too soft for me. Plus the guy sleeping next to me snores, really loud!"

"Do you have any plans for today, Lynx?" I asked him, thinking about things we could do.

"Nope, I'm free!" He told me a slight smile gracing his face.

"Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure, I'm all yours!" He told me and I started to think about how nice it would be if he really was mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry that I didn't update last week but I was in Helsinki on vacation and had no chance to write something! I hope you like this chapter even though I know it's a bit short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize! **

„All right, I'm going to show you my favorite place in Hogwarts!" I told Lynx when we approached the lake. It was a nice sunny day and I felt a light breeze hit my skin. I felt my smile widen as I saw "my" spot. There was a big oak tree and there was a huge rock, I could lean against it while reading a book or studying. It was the perfect place to relax when everything at school was too stressful.

We took a seat under the tree and I noticed that Lynx was looking at me. "Tell me something about you… something true." He said his voice slightly raspy. I turned my head and looked at him, my facial expression was as serious and said: "I hate peas!" and smiled. He laughed his beautiful bark of laughter and said "No I meant something about how you grew up, about your Family; I know who your dad is but what about your mum?"

I turned my head away from him, looked out to the lake and answered his question. "She's dead. She was killed by one of Voldemort's goons. My dad doesn't like to talk about it, but Sirius told me that she died protecting the Potter's secret."

I wasn't sad about my mother's death anymore but I remember her even though I was just four years old when she died.

"My dad often told me that I am a lot like her, reckless, not thinking about consequences and stubborn." I laughed to myself. "A few of her charming traits I guess!"

I turned back to Lynx and saw that he was looking sad. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said but I had a feeling that wasn't all he was thinking.

"It's okay…" I told him and turned my head in his direction. Lynx extended one hand to push a strand of hair out of my face and came closer to me as he did it. Our lips were inches apart from each other's when suddenly…

"HEY! HEY SAM! What are you…?"

Lynx and I sprung apart at the sudden interruption and I looked up to see a red head a few feet away from us with his mouth hanging open. It was Fred. Fred always had magnificent timing. He always shows up when you don't want him to.

He looked different than usual that's when I noticed that there was no smile on his face. His usual happy smile was now a deep frown.

"McGonnagal was looking for you. She said something about head girl duties. You better get going!" and with that he turned around and stalked off towards the castle.

"I guess we should head back to the castle. McGonnagal will be pissed if I don't show up soon."

I told Lynx and got up and started to walk after Fred towards the castle as well, when suddenly Lynx took my hand and pulled me flush against him.

I was so close to him that I could feel his hot breath against my skin. He leaned down and kissed me.

His lips were so soft against mine and they moved together at the same slow pace. I put my hand around his neck to deepen the kiss. I had never experienced a kiss like that.

It was truly…magical.

**PS: Everyone who knows which movie the "I hate peas" line is from is awesome!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize. I only own my OC's!

Lynx P.o.V:

_4 Days Later…_

When I got to the common room I saw my brother lounging in one of the green sofas, his head in Pansy Parkinson's lap. As soon as he saw me he got up and grinned at me.

"You've got a letter from father!" he told me holding said letter up for me to see. "I guess you are in trouble. Father never writes during the school year." He added in an amused tone.

I snatched the letter from his hand, knowing what it was about. Draco was right, father never wrote to us unless there was something he wanted or if we were in trouble.

When I finally reached my dorm room I flopped onto my way too soft bed and opened the letter.

_Lynx,_

_I hope that you take your mission seriously and are already working on your relationship with the Lupin girl. The Dark Lord has high hopes in you and you know what will happen if you fail. My advice to you: DO NOT FAIL!_

_I am awaiting your reply to tell me about the progress you are making._

_L. Malfoy_

I ran my hand over my face and through my hair. What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to become a Death Eater in the first place and now I have to do as he says or he will kill my mother…and me. I had to build a friendship with Sam, so I could eventually be inducted into the order and spy on them. I never wanted to, I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Sam, she's a great girl.

Sighing I leaned back so my back was on the wall. "What am I going to do?" I asked silently thinking about my task.

I finally decided to get out of my room because my roommates were driving me mad. I wandered through the somewhat deserted halls of Hogwarts. I guess all of the students were out on the grounds since it was a warm and sunny day without any clouds in the sky.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear a bell like voice behind me calling my name.

Sam's P.o.V

"Hey! Lynx! Wait up!" I yelled after him. He didn't react so I decided to run to catch up with him. When I finally reached him I tapped his shoulder and he whipped around pointing his wand at my throat.

"Whoa! A little jumpy aren't we?" I joked a little out of breath from running after him. He lowered his wand and also his eyes to the floor muttering "I'm sorry!"

"I haven't seen you outside of class lately; do you want to hang out later?" I asked him hoping that we could talk some more since we haven't really seen each other since that day at the lake.

"I actually have to go talk to my brother about something. I'll see you in Potions tomorrow. Bye!" and with that he hurried off down the corridor leaving me to look after him until I couldn't see him anymore.

I turned around and walked back to the Gryffindor common room and sat in my favorite chair by the fireplace.

"Accio 'Brave new world'" I said and my book came flying down the stairs and landed right in my lap. I started reading until I heard familiar voices float through the room. I looked up and saw that "the golden trio" had made their way back to the common room and sat down on the sofas.

"Sam have you seen my brothers around?" Ron asked me sounding angry. "No sorry I haven't seen them since our last class this afternoon. Why?" Ron scrunched up his nose as if he had smelled something gross and replied

"They put a spell on my History of Magic book so every time I open it a spider comes out!" I started laughing and Ron yelled at me telling me that it wasn't funny at all and Hermione started rambling about me being a bad role model to the younger kids.

Just as I was about to start laughing again the twins in question burst into the room, smirks on their faces as usual.

"SAMMY!" George yelled and grinned at me. Not a good sign. I was sure that they were up to something.

"Have you seen your new toy today?" Fred asked me.

"Who?" I asked him. I was confused.

"Malfoy" He replied still grinning. "Oh no what did you do?" I asked my best friends giving them my best scolding look.

"Nothing but I'm sure that his hair won't be the same color for a long time." Fred told me now grinning wider than before.

I didn't even reply because I knew that they pranked him. I got up and made my way to the Slytherin common room to examine the damage they had done and to see if I could do anything to help.

When I got there I told the Portrait the password and I got into the 'Snakes Den'. When I entered there was a dead silence and all heads turned to look at me.

The youngest Malfoy was the first one to speak. "What do you want Lupin?" he spat at me. "I'm looking for your brother, mind getting him for me or do I have to go up myself?"

"You shouldn't even be in here!" Draco exclaimed with his voice raised. That's when I saw Lynx on the stairs and his hair was a bright pink color.

"How about we go outside?" Lynx asked me as he made his way towards me. I nodded and headed out of the room, Lynx following behind me.

"I'm sooooooo sorry that they did this to you. I just want you to know I had nothing to do with it." I started to explain to him and he looked at me and nodded his head.

"I thought so. So can you do anything about it?" he asked me with hope in his voice. "I can try".

And so I did. I tried every spell that I could think of but nothing worked. That's when I realized that they probably hadn't even used magic but muggle hair dye. I got close to him and smelled his hair and my suspicion was confirmed. It smelled of hair dye.

"They used hair dye.." I told him. "They used what?" He asked sounding confused.

"They used a muggle product to dye your hair, not magic. Thankfully those bright colors wash out real quick. It should be gone after you wash your hair a couple of times." I explained a small smile on my face as he slowly started to understand what I was talking about.

Then he leaned down, hugged me and walked back into the common room leaving me pretty confused and alone in a cold dungeon hallway.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter after such a long wait. As I said I'll try to update more often! Please review it helps me to make the story better =)**


End file.
